Ecstasia
by TheNyanTree
Summary: Laito calls Yui into his room, and she reluctantly follows his demand. She finds him on his bed, to which he explains that he's 'sick'. Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori lime fic. Alternate version of Euphoria


**Ecstasia**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Special thanks to a certain Guest for pointing out a**_ **really** _ **fatal typo**_

* * *

Yui narrowly escaped from being a blood bag three times that dinner. Once by Ayato, twice by Kanato, and three by both. Subaru, somehow, wasn't there to accompany her, and the only person restraining the two vampires from harassing her was Reiji. Things could have gone worse if Laito was around, but he wasn't there. If it was her from before she realized the true nature of the Sakamaki household, she would have been worried and checked him in his room to make sure he's alright. But she _had_ realized and she knew _far_ too well than to step a single toe in that vampire's bedroom

Goosebumps slithered down her stomach as she passed through the hallways that had a few of the Sakamakis' bedroom doors bolted at the walls. She tried to find another road to her bedroom, any road, be it through stair or ladder, but to her dismay there was none.

There was Shu's, Ayato's, and Laito's bedrooms. Ayato was still having his quarrel somewhere with Kanato (Lord knows what's going to happen). Shu was snoozing the night away on the floor. Yui gave up trying to convince him to sleep at a proper place a long time ago, so she quietly crept by and turned a corner, to the hallway where she should be seeing the door to Laito's room. And there it was

"Agh..." Yui stopped herself from speed-walking away as soon as she heard that noise.

"Ugh..hahh..."

 _'Laito-kun...?'_

Pained groaning kept sounding from Laito's door. The sound loud enough to echo through the halls, reaching the blonde's ears. She thought the male could be doing his fruity sports as usual, but his voice didn't tremble with the same hint of lust. It was more deeper, a tone Yui had heard before. Something Laito used to emphasize his voice whenever he wanted to let her know that he wasn't playing around. He might actually be hurt, and she was right at his door.

She slowly stepped in front of his room, her knuckles poised to knock. But she stared into the marble wood of the door and she was reminded of the terrors she went through at the other side. She took her hand back

 _'Maybe he is trying to fool me. He always does.'_ She turned her heel and walked away before her guilt could get the best of her

" _Bitch-chan~_ " She froze. "Fufu, I know you're there. Do you really, agh, have the nerve to leave me like this?"

She squeezed her eyes, as if Laito's face was already right in front of her, his nose only a hairstrand away and a smile that promised alot of mischief.

"I..I have homework.. I can call Reiji-san to help you."

"Agh, no good, Bitch-chan. No good." Yui clenched her fists. "I need help _now_. I really..hah, can't take this...please, Bitch-chan. You're a good girl, I know you are..so... _Agh!_ "

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, lifted a foot, and found herself heading straight to Laito's bedroom.

"Nfu, I knew you weren't..able to resist me.." Laito laid panting on his bed. His cheeks simmered and his neck was glistening with sweat, as if he was really ill. But Yui learned the hard way that Laito was a good liar and actor. Sometimes she wondered if every one of his actions was just for play, and that that vile beast inside him was smiling down, waiting for the right time to pounce.

If Laito truly was just faking his sickness, then that was all the more reason for Yui to follow his favors. Because if she ran away right now, Laito would appear when she least expected it, dragging her back to him for an even worse treatment.

For that, she must stand and endure it. Yui tried her best, steady gaze. "What do you want?"

Laito answered frown first, immediately noticing how Yui was more than seven steps away from him. But he guessed it was reasonable for her, she was standing in a predator's cage, and mice would always make sure to keep their distance from snakes.

He watched her hesitant fingers, wanting to reach out, but staid still as it didn't favor to get bitten. Yui curled them. "You look sick, and it looks like you have a fever.."

"Haha..indeed." Laito pointed a finger toward a tray of a small bottle and a glass of water resting atop his desk. "That's my medicine...Bitch-chan, nfu, you know what to do."

Yui nodded reluctantly, and took steps so slow she might as well be crawling. She wondered if she was draining Laito's patience. But the young(ish) man kept his usual grin over his face as he waited. In fact, he was enjoying how afraid her feet were as they approached. She could waste as much time as she wanted and Laito wouldn't lift a finger. Because he knew she was just going to do as he said in the end.

She spun the cap from the bottle and caught her breath as a tightening scent of jasmine kicked their way into her nostrils. Holding her breath, she tilted the bottle to a spoon, the pink liquid filled the silver surface quicker than she had dreaded.

She cautiously stepped beside Laito's bed, expecting for him to grab her and pin her down. She rose the spoon to his lips, expecting him to snatch her wrist and suck her blood right then. But her anxiety was proven unnecesary as the auburn-haired vampire did absolutely none. He staid still as she gently pulled his chin downward to feed him the medicine. He wordlessly drank the water as she tilted the glass to his tongue. Laito was being uncharacteristically obedient, and that unnerved Yui more than it comforted her.

She pulled the blanket to Laito's chest. "Well, I best be on my way now. Sleep well Laito-kun."

"Ah, wait, Bitch-chan.."

Yui dropper her hand from the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Your pallor is very pale today, nfu. It feels as if I've been taken care of by Snow White. But of course, Bitch-chan is far more fair than any princess." Yui had to look into Laito's smoky peridot eyes every now and then. The look in those orbs were anything but pure intent, and so were his words. "It's anemia, ne? Fufu, Subaru's not giving poor Bitch-chan a break. Then again, I guess none of us do."

The second the silverette's name rolled off Laito's tongue, every bite mark carved in her body stung. She squeezed her wrist behind her back. "Subaru's just..a little more upset lately is all."

"Nfu, and I guess you're the reason for all his turmoil?"

Yui gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to help him. You don't know anything."

"I don't have to know everything to know that you're the cause of his misery." She didn't hold back a cringe when Laito deeply sniffed into her direction. "My room smells foul because your body's rotting with Subaru's scent, Bitch-chan. I noticed even before you passed through my door. But when you come near me to give me my medicine, that's the only moment when I can truly breathe, because your neck doesn't smell of white roses. Nfu, you let someone else drink your blood there~"

Yui's chest turned cold. She thought of a certain blonde's fangs sinking in her skin, and slumped her shoulders defeatedly. "That's...that's..it happened before I could do anything. I didn't want it to happen!"

Laito grinned as the girl didn't even make an effort to deny. "Nfu, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. I can see the sloppy bite marks etched at your ears and fingers, but the one on your neck is so small, it was only when you're close that I was able to smell and see it. The bite was gentle, wasn't it Bitch-chan? And gentleness is something you've been deprived of for a long time."

Tears pricked her eyes. She despised the idea that she liked having her blood sucked by someone else, but hearing Laito say it that way, she guessed that was the case after all. Facing Subaru became a dreaded activity day by day, enduring his tantrums and greedy sucking was getting physically and emotionally tiring. She was bound to crave for a glint of kindness sooner or later.

Laito didn't know, but he knew. He spelled out her problems with no sense of remorse, rather, he was amused. The thought of it made her feel lonely

"Of course, if you want gentleness, I'm not the person for you. I like it when your body shakes in fear, and the way your legs give in when you can't take the agony any longer. Just the thought of it I.. _Ahh._ "

Yui swallowed hard. That was a real moan. Not weak, ill breaths, the kind that had lured her to him. It was full of dirty desire. Desire for her agony. Every one of them did. She was a fool to think she could ever find a relief of goodwill. It was her against the world

Laito thoughtfully closed his jaw as he regarded Yui, who was touching her collarbone with a trembling chin.

"..But I guess, just this once..." He lifted the bottle and hand it out for the blonde to reach. "At this rate, spinach and liver won't suffice. But this can stimulate the heart to pump more blood, Bitch-chan. Your anemia will be cured in no time.

"Refuse this, and you'll die at the next suckle. But if you accept, you'll survive a little more longer. You want to keep helping Subaru-kun, don't you?"

The pink liquid inside gently swayed back and forth. Yui remembered it's suffocating scent, and bit her lip in suspicion. "I do.. but I don't think this is the way.."

"Then how else, Bitch-chan? Subaru-kun's a vampire, the only way to help a vampire is to fuel him with blood. Or is there something I don't know of? What more help have you been other than as his food lately?"

Her lips parted to form words, but a choke came out instead. What help _had_ she been other than as his meal? Whenever she wanted to do something nice for the silver-haired vampire, it only deepened his temperament. Maybe her blood really was her only worth for him. As soon as Subaru had his fill, he would yell at her to leave him alone, because she was an 'eyesore'. She was...nothing more than...

"Come closer Bitch-chan."

Laito palmed the side next to him and that's where Yui sat. He raised the bottle to her and cocked his head to his right, raising one elegant brow. _You want this, ne?_

Understanding his gesture, Yui nodded. She was nothing else but food, but that was okay. Despite everything he did, she was used to be by Subaru's side, and she couldn't imagine standing anywhere else. And if her blood was the only way she could get to him, then she might as well accept Laito's offer.

She raised her brows high when Laito began to pour the contents to his mouth.

"What are you-?!"

 _Maybe he is trying to fool me. He always does._

 _Yui learned the hard way that Laito was a good liar and actor._

 _The look in those orbs were anything but pure intent, and so were his words._

Yui shot from her seat. "You're not sick after all!"

Laito yanked her wrist back before she could get away. In a flash, Yui was under and he was at the top. He crushed her wrists together and pinned them above her head. Yui stopped screaming as he sealed his lips with her own. The cold liquid drowned her tongue, tasting like poppies and cinnamon. A drop escaped her lips as Laito messily fed her the so-called medicine. But with the spicy flavors, she knew it was an aphrodisiac, and it slipped deeper down her throat.

* * *

Yui didn't know how things ended up like how it was. She didn't remember and she was too afraid to remember. And even if she tried, she couldn't. Her brain felt like it was being punched with teeth, and at the same time caressed by wings. The kind of feeling that fuzzed her thoughts and kept her from thinking anything other than what was going on.

"Bitch-chan..." Yui looked up. Laito was looming over her on all fours, his head hatless. She remembered arms shaking the other, causing his fedora to float off his head, but she didn't know if it was from her trying to shove him off or him pushing her down his bed. The rest was just a blur. All she knew now was that Laito had her in his grasp. "Look at you, so hopeless and unsightly!"

Yui squeezed her eyes closed as Laito slid his tongue up her cheek. She knew that that wasn't going to help anything, but at least she didn't have to see how unraveled her uniform was. Her ties were loosened and her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, revealing skin wet with sweat (and Laito's saliva). All in the work of Laito's dirty, dirty hands, which were now trapping her from escaping. One kept a firm grip over her two hands above her head, the other rested on her shoulder. And she couldn't kick her way out, her legs straddled by her captor's own.

"Bitch-chan, you hate this don't you? Nfu, so why are you extremely red?" Laito spoke with his lips pressed to her . He didn't need teeth, his warm breath was enough to swallow her. "Is it embarrassment? You can't lie to me, Bitch-chan. The truth is, your body's craving for more. See how your chest rises and falls as I slide my finger down your stomach? Nfu."

His words earned struggles beneath his grip. And those struggles earned a throaty laugh out of his throat. Yui was reminded once more that although obeying Laito's lewd demands was against her principles, resisting was an equally bad move. Resistance didn't anger Laito, it aroused him. It fueled his excitement

"Kick, thrash, quake the earth if you can, Bitch-chan. Resist more, more. With your arms and legs wriggling around like this, it makes me want to defile you _further._ " Laito squeezed his fingers around her wrists as if he meant to snap it off, causing his captive to whimper.

Hr began to tickle her ear with kisses. And the throbbing at her head was preventing her to stretch her neck away from them. She stayed put as Laito trailed the tip of his nose down her cheek, where her blush was strong and rosy. The blood underneath flowed with a fiery heat, aching his teeth to sink into all that warmth. There was this instinct Yui's skin developed as she lived within the Sakamaki mansion, and that was the feeling of fangs closing in. Though, she guessed the vampire was merely hovering them above her face just to scare her. There was no bite, yet.

"Ahh, the sound of your blood is the same as silverbells, did you know that? Nfu!" Laito lightly blew air to her cheek. It was gentle and smothering against her skin. The sound made itself sent electricity down her nape, Yui couldn't hold back a moan. "But your own voice is the best symphony. Make more music for me, Bitch-chan.."

Yui was only getting more and more helpless, her dignity rapidly crumbling to dust. Pelted with his lips and grazed with his fingers, she didn't know what to think, didn't try to think, and didn't want to think about the situation. Laito was far superior than she was and she was only able to wait for it all to end. She hated it, but if she wanted him to let her get out alive, her only option was to let him have his way.

She let him wash kisses down her neck. Let him travel his fingers up and down her leg. She let him moan out either praises or insults. She let him trail saliva at her side. For there was nothing she could do. And she hated it. She hated it all.

And yet, why was she responding to Laito's favor? She moaned when he licked her thigh. She blushed when he kissed her. She mewled out his name whenever he touched her at all. What was going on with her?

"Fufu, Bitch-chan, look what you've done.." He placed his chin above her shoulder, his lips sending ghostly breaths as he whispered words to her ear. "You slipped off my jacket and even unbuttoned my shirt. You really are a slut after all."

Yui widened her eyes before daring herself to look down Laito's body, indeed jacketless, his chest exposed under an undone shirt. That was all..her doing..?

Laito curved an unsympathetic smile. "Aw, Bitch-chan..your lips are trembling." He sealed his mouth against Yui's for a rough kiss, deeply savoring the taste of humiliation on her lips. "It's alright, this is your true nature. After all, you're not embarrassed anymore, aren't you? You're feeling good, I can tell from your loud heartbeat."

He dipped down her neck and took a long sniff. "Ahh, your blood was calling out to me the entire time. You're getting impatient, aren't you Bitch-chan? After all I've done to you, I haven't bit you at all.."

Laito gazed down her pink skin shiny with transparent beads. Her lips parted as she gasped for breath. The symptoms of desire, and she was full of it.

"Fufu, Reiji's potion is a lot more potent this time.." The curve of his lips straightened a slight. "Hahh, I wonder how Subaru-kun would react when he sees you like this.."

"S-Subaru..?" The name rolled off her tongue like a foreign language. Who was Subaru? Had she met him before?

The usual hint of control returned to his eyes as he heard Yui's nearly hushed voice. "Hm? Ah, nobody Bitch-chan. Nobody." He raised her chin and gazed into her tear-nipped eyes. He smiled as those tears weren't of shame. "Even if there is someone like him, you'd leave him for me? Nfu, that's right, of course not. Of course you can't Bitch chan..."

He leaned down and pressed his nose against her collarbone. "You smell wondrously vile though. There is the scent of another man wafting from your skin. You must be clamoring for punishment..."

Yui shuddered as his fingers traced from her jawline down to her chest, circling dot-shaped punctures. The touch felt so mild it was almost reluctant.

"These bite marks aren't mine either. It doesn't look like it's going to disappear any time soon.." A dangerous grin stretched his lips. "Nfu, Bitch-chan's a very dirty girl.."

Laito grazed his fangs above her breast, right at the bite. "Don't worry, I'll clean them for you. _All of it._ "

He sank his teeth with no second wasted. As he gulped hungrily, he roamed his fingers around her every nook and cranny to look for more fang marks. Yui didn't know whether to moan at his touch or whimper from his sucking. Either way, she wanted more of him. His fingers were like feathers.

Laito let out a moan as he released his bloodstained teeth. "Ahh, but the taste of Bitch-chan's blood is still glorious.." He sank it back down to her shoulder. A gulp later, he switched to her neck, then at her jawline. "Ah! I can't get enough! It's been too long since I had a lick of Bitch-chan's blood. The taste is too good, too good! Oh Bitch-chan!"

Lines of blood streamed down from the wounds before either staining her white shirt or falling into Laito's throat. The girl laid silent as he lapped the remainders of blood, moaning each time he flattened his tongue on her skin.

"Ahh, Bitch-chan, you were such a good girl, therefore, I'll give you a reward." Laito inched his face closer. "You love it when I suck your blood, don't you? Nfu, this time, you tell me where you want me to suck. Anywhere, Bitch-chan. The choice is yours."

Yui didn't know what was happening anymore. She felt as dry and hot as smoke, about to disappear into the air. And Laito's touch was the only thing keeping her in place. There was a shiver down her spine whenever he did.

The girl fisted the side of his shirt, looking up to the vampire's eyes. There was lust in those peridot orbs. And as much as she was displeased to admit, there was the same glint glazing over her own. "La-..Laito-kun..."

"Nfu, what is it Bitch-chan?"

"The lips..please...!"

"Nfufu.. Ahahahah! That's right Bitch-chan! Beg for it, just like that.." Laito eagerly leaned his face towards her lips. "You're so cute. So cute. I'll grant your wish."

He bared his teeth and injected it to Yui's lower lip before closing her mouth with his own, their lips sliding against eachother as Laito fed on her, his tongue tasting like copper.

Heat flared at Yui's chin, but it was nothing painful. It felt like she was being showered in sunlight. Everywhere around her tickled as her blood ran through her body and obediently sank into the vampire's throat. His noisy sucking was like a song. And the softness of her captor's lips made it all the more heavenly.

Wet disappointment was the aftertaste as Laito released from her face, a line of saliva briefly connecting their tongues. Few drops of red liquid managed to escape from his teeth and spotted her skin. But Yui didn't care, all she was looking at was Laito's smile and eyes and skin.

"You know, Bitch-chan..." Laito looked into her eyes, they were so glazed and hazy he couldn't see a hint of the usual twinkle in them no longer. This wasn't Yui he's talking to, just a girl who had lost herself completely at his mercy. "Even if you still care for him, it's too late for you. Do you think Subaru would want you anymore now that you're in this unbecoming state?"

"Subaru was born from a woman titled 'The White Rose'. A son of a flower with such an unforgivably holy color would never cooperate with tainted creatures like you. Nfu, but that's okay. I'm tainted too. You have me. I'm here for you. " Laito nuzzled her neck before chuckling victoriously into the skin. "Snow White has bitten the poisoned apple, and is no longer pure. The difference is, Bitch-chan, you have no savior. Because instead of collapsing into an eternal sleep, you have awakened as my possession. Now, the night has just begun. Fall deep, deep, and deeper with me, okay?"

 _"Let's become filthier together, Yui-chan."_

 _End of Ecstasia_

* * *

 **Lol me tryna be poetic at da last part like .-.**

 **I feel dat dis isn't as dirty as Subatsun's Euphoria imo.**

 **But hey, the thigh and chest part was left out of this oneshot FOR A REASON. A DAYUM GOOD REASON**

 **If there were any similar paragraphs, it was on purpose so this can really feel like an alternate ver of Euphoria (check it out if you haven't already)**

 **So yea the first half explains the events before Euphoria, and the second is the elaboration of the summary.**

 **Ugh the 2nd half tho. It was actually the first draft of Euphoria with a few tweaks here and there. So yeah, I spent three hours on a oneshot dedicated 4 Tsuncar but the first 1k of words are all Laito scenes. #Iregretnothing**

 **Amg, can I help it that I ADORE PRPR LAITO SO FUDGING MUCH?! I CAN'T EVEN. My bae. My smexy piece of trash. My guilty pleasure aghhhh**

 **I wuv wuv Laitobae so much cuz he's different than ur typical hentai. Not only is he doublepr, he's also a PSYCHO SAVAGE. You can't reason him with kindness and you can't defeat him with insults. Because Laito's an S and an M at the same time. Fudge, he friggin _loves_ it if you call him a hentai and even says that that should be his new nickname .-. So yeah, his character's real interesting despite all the nastiness :DD**

 **Ugh, I can go on and on about how much I AISHITERU for Laito but u nekos' kawaii eyes might not survive. So I guess I'm gonna restrain myself c:**

 **AND AMG MY 1ST MATH CLASS I CAN'T EVEN. Every teacher I met only gave intros and speeches since it's still the first week. BUT DA MATH TEACHER, FRIGGIN PULLS OUT POP QUIZZES FROM A BAG OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THE THING BELONGED TO MARY FUDGING POPPINS. EVERYONE JUST DATFACE, I MEAN, WE WERE LIEK 'DAYUM WOMAN WE'RE NOT MENTALLY PREPARED 4 DISSS'**

 **Anyways! Review/PM absolutely anything you think of this fic. Did I do well in capturing Laitobae's preceptiveness? Or his poetry? Maybe Laito wasn't rough enough for ya in this fic? (holy moly ur so dirty then/shot). Feedback is the best. At least tell me which part(s) you like best or least.  
**

 **If you like how I write diahell and hav a request, PM me. Cuz sometime this month or da next imma do a yuixdiahell oneshot series. Might as well since I already have more than a handful of ideas stored in mah wonderful kawaii *tainted mind**

 **If u didn't please review/PM your criticism cuz I wanna be a good writer :D**

 _ **26/7/16 Replies to guest reviews~**_

 _ **1. Guest1: You're making me feel guilty for making dis DDD: DON'T WORRY TSUNTSUN I STILL AISHITERUUU, it's just that I aishiteru Laitobae 2... HEHE BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I DO TO YOU *terriblenervouslaughter***_

 _ **Oh, please do :D I hope you can leave a review *bugeyes***_

 _ **2. Untitled: AWWTS TY SO MUACH. Lol, the snow white analogy came to mind when I was at church and I heard the priest saying something liek 'Don't...so...is..savior' and tadaaa! Yea I didn't pay much attention, but it was really the same sermon over&over. I tried my best, but dat mainstream sermon made it 2 easy 2 doze off. *lolplsdon'tdodasamethingw/urpriestdoe *respect2churchrespect2God. OKAY NOW I'M FEELING SICK FOR WRITING DIS AT ALL. I'M SO EVIL WHAT HAV I DOOONE D: SUBATSUUUN *hugs vroomvroom bodypillow* JUST REMEMBER DAT WE'RE ALL STILL DO-M FOR U OK BAAAABE? *Idon'tactuallyhavatsunbarubodypillow* *sobs***_

 _ **3. Guest3: THANK U SO MUCH FOR POINTING DIS OUT I RLLY RLLY APPRECIATE IT**_

 _ **TY SO MUACH 4 REVIEWING GUYS :DD  
**_

 **Dat's it from me! BYEEEEE**

 _ **Thankchu 4 Reading =^ ~ ^=**_

 _ **Oh, and can I just say how much I ADORE Kyoya? LIEK, HAV U SEEN HIM IN HIS COP OUTFIT IN DAT PENSION EP? ASDFGGKL #NyanChan'sFangirlModeGo**_

 _ **~TheNyanTree**_


End file.
